En Cuerpo y Alma
by JertalxD
Summary: Hacia ya un buen tiempo que este extraño sentimiento de vació ocupaba un minúsculo lugar en el corazón de aquel pelinaranja malhumorado… Sentía que en su relación con su shinigami favorita Rukia Kuchiki estaban pasando algo por alto... .:One-shot:.


**Hola y como están lectores y lectoras :3 Yo andaba inspirado en este hermoso día Lunes 6 de Enero del 2014 (Feliz año xDDD) mientras leía se me vino a la mente esta idea para un One-Shot y me pareció excesivamente tentadora y a mi opinión interesante :D Espero saber darle una buena forma a esta idea y que a ustedes les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del señor Tite Kubo (Una pregunta rápida: Que pensaría Tite si ve todas las cosas que hacemos con sus personajes aquí en FF? xD)**

**Ahora sin mas preámbulos...**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**Acción! **

_En cuerpo y alma…_

Hacia ya un buen tiempo que este extraño sentimiento de vacio ocupaba un minúsculo lugar en el corazón de aquel pelinaranja malhumorado…

7 Meses llevaba desde que empezó una relación seria con su shinigami favorita Rukia Kuchiki y podría decirse que su vida había mejorado en todos los sentidos, estar con ella era como vivir un sueño en el mundo real… Era como volar libremente en el cielo y acariciar las nubes suavemente cada vez que sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo.

Y allí estaban, luego de una ardua jornada ambos se encontraban tirados en la cama del pelinaranja totalmente desnudos, sudados y con las respiraciones agitadas…

Rukia no pudo evitar notar esa expresión en el rostro de su novio… Una expresión pensativa y preocupada al mismo tiempo y a su vez Ichigo tenía la vista perdida en una tormenta de pensamientos.

- A ver idiota, dime que tienes… Estas muy callado y esa expresión en tu rostro no me gusta – Pregunto Rukia preocupada por el silencio tan raro y el aura de confusión que emanaba Ichigo.

-…- El pelinaranga aun estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Rukia le golpeo levemente en la cabeza y este reacciono volteándola a ver con dulzura y pasando su mano delicadamente la por mejilla de su novia – Que? – Pregunto este acercándose más a su rostro hasta lograr sentir su respiración.

- Te veía muy callado… - Murmuro ella sin despegar sus orbes violetas de los ojos color miel de Ichigo.

- Ah… Eso – Volvió a su posición anterior al recordar en lo que estaba pensando hace un par de segundos – Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación como de que falta algo mas o que estamos pasando algo por alto? – Pregunto Ichigo levantando su mano y observándola como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Rukia no entendía a que se refería e Ichigo se dio cuenta de eso nada más por su silencio.

- Rukia, sabes que te amo… Y yo se que tu me amas a mi, pero tu no eres humana… Eres solo un espíritu… - El pelinaranja se sentó en la cama y apoyo su espalda contra la pared detrás de el mientras que Rukia lo observaba con atención.

- A que viene todo esto Ichigo? – Pregunto ella que empezaba a confundirse al igual que el mismo Ichigo.

- El punto es que este cuerpo en el que estas ahora… Es solo un gigai como ya sabemos. Que si no fuese por ti seria un caparazón vacio sin vida ni sentimientos… Como una muñeca de trapo… - Explico el shinigami sustituto que no despegaba la vista de la ventana y cuando se digno a abrir la boca para continuar explicando sintió como Rukia se levantaba de la cama y la volteo a ver.

- Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres – Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa mientras se dignaba a salir de ese gigai y pasar a su forma espiritual… Ichigo tomo su insignea de shinigami sustituto que estaba en el escritorio al lado de la mesa y también salió a su forma espiritual.

- Quiero que seas mía Rukia… - Dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella que estaba a solo unos pasos frente a el – En cuerpo… - Señalo ambos gigais que yacían en el suelo – Y en alma… - Susurro al oído de ella haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

Y sin decir una palabra mas ambos se dejaron llevar por el instinto animal que todo ser humano ya sea vivo o muerto tiene…

Se besaron pasionalmente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y se arrancaron sus ropas como si les quemaran…

Y así el ritual comenzó de nuevo… Era como vivir de nuevo su primera vez, ya que como ambos sabían, aquel era solo un gigai y el alma de Rukia al igual que el de Ichigo estaban intactas…

De nuevo ambos subieron al cielo y tocaron las nubes con sus manos y luego bajaron a la tierra para disfrutar en todos los 5 sentidos de su acompañante… El vacio en el corazón de Ichigo se lleno por fin, sabiendo que en esta tierra era el único que había conseguido poseer a una persona y ser poseído completamente…

_En cuerpo y alma…_

**Fus, creo que no estuvo nada mal a mi opinión :P pero eso ya queda a decisión de ustedes si estuvo interesante o no y espero que les halla gustado o si no moriréis OwO (Okno)**

**Güeno hasta aquí llego yo…**

**Sin nada más que decirles, su servidor se despide…**

**Atte: JertalxD**


End file.
